


Umbrae noctis [ photographer Levi x Eren ]

by sarcasticcherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Artist Eren Yeager, Blind Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticcherry/pseuds/sarcasticcherry
Summary: STORY IN PROGRESSLevi was a young photographer with quickly rising up career. He was one of the lucky ones that managed to make his dream and hobby into his work. But he didn't have what most of the careerists seeked for - family, which bothered him a lot.Some things start to change when he runs to one person on the street at night and learns quickly, that not everyone got into successful path after finishing school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever Ereri fanfiction. I don't know if it will good and long, but I'll try writing :') Also, English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for grammar mistakes. Don't forget to leave a vote if you like it at least a little bit. :')

"Thank you for a photoshoot, Mr. Ackerman" the woman thanked the photographer. "Sorry for making you stay in the party for a night... we'll pay you this week."

"It's okay." The raven-haired guy, holding a camera, replied, being tired of a noise from a cheerful event. "I will send the final corrected photos on Sunday." By that, he left the building where the party was, not waiting for the bride's reaction.

The breeze of a summer night touched the short guy's cheeks, making him relaxed, even though the loud music was still being heard behind his back, people cheering and dancing. The guy walked downstairs from the terrace towards the parking lot with a camera in his hands, not getting his eyes from the starry sky. Sometimes the night-time was so underrated. Most of the people would fear of it because then it's pitch-black everywhere (probably problems with having nyctophobia), so many crimes do happen, most of the human beings just waste that time by sleeping. But Levi found the darkest part of the day the most fascinating one.  
Without the dark, we'd never see the stars – that's how one of his liked authors said. Without the hard times, you wouldn't see what the true happiness is.

Levi put the jacket on after feeling the cold wind blowing into his thin shirt and the man sat down in his dark car. He turned on the heather and his camera, now seeing the pictures on the small screen of a happy couple that just got married. He felt a bit jealous for them – he didn't have a chance of thinking about the family, when he put all his heart to his career of a full-time photographer. Photography in famous magazines, portfolios in art galleries, being hired for all kinds of photoshoots – he was living a dream job with a good payment, that barely any young adult could achieve. But he didn't have someone to wait for him at home, give a peck on the lips, asking how his day was.

He put the camera down on the passenger's seat, turned on the engine and started driving on the empty road back to the city. The place was empty, so was the city of Dresden that he just drove in. He was listening "Are you lovesome tonight?" by Elvis Presley, feeling a bit sleepy due to the slow rhythm and tonality but suddenly, when he was driving right before a pedestrian crossing, a figure ran on the middle of the road out of nowhere and stopped like a frozen statue, looking at the fast-moving car in front of it. Levi gasped and pressed brake pedal harshly, making tires squeak. The figure didn't move and when the front of the car still pushed him, it well down.

"Shit" the driver cursed silently, turned on the hand brake and got off the car, rushing towards the figure. Levi noticed the sitting young guy on the ground and when he approached towards the sitting one, he whined and curled up into the ball.

"No... Please don't..." the guy whispered and whimpered, tears rushing down his cheeks from his half-closed eyes.

"Are you okay?" the black-haired guy ignored the other's words and put his hand on his shoulder, trying to move the boy slightly to his direction.

"Don't kill me!" the boy shrieked and covered his head.

Only now Levi noticed bruises and scars on his hands and face and the fact, that the boy was with a ripped shirt on, made him shocked, trying to understand what happened to that poor human.

"I won't, calm down." The photographer tried to make the boy to stand up carefully and as he touched his hands, he felt how freezing they are. "I should take you to the hospital."

"No! Not to the hospital, he will kill me there too!'' the slender male shouted.

Levi was so lost about the situation on the road. Not seeing any living soul around but two of them, he sighed and after a few failed tries he managed to persuade the wounded one to get into his car, to sit on the passenger seat next to the driver. Levi turned on the heater on a full volume and continued driving carefully towards his flat. Both were silent and when the driver was starting sweating due to the big temperature, the passenger was still trembling, being curled up in a ball and chattering.

"What happened?" Levi finally spoke, when they turned into the street where his home was.

The guy didn't answer, just pouted and covered his face with his palms. The driver sighed, not putting a psychological pressure on a wounded one and stopped the car in front of the building.

"W-where are you taking me?" the passenger asked, having a clear tone of fear in his voice.

"To my home, I'm not leaving you alone to freeze or be caught by some maniacs."

Levi was surprised by his own actions for a random wounded male. Firstly, putting him in his car, secondly, taking him to his apartments. He was still unsure if it was a good idea to get the boy to this place instead of a hospital, but since he was begging not to be driven here, Levi didn't have another choice.  
When they went to the flat, Levi told the other guy to go to the main room while he went to get some warm blankets in the bedroom.

"T-thank you... you won't k-kill me... right?" the younger boy asked when the photographer wrapped him in the warm blanket like a burrito.

"Of course, I won't." he answered and observed the guy, that just nodded sheepily.

He had quiet long brown hair and quiet slender body, but despite the bruises and tired hazel eyes that were missing its spark of life fullness, the boy had beautiful soft features. He looked very familiar, but Levi couldn't tell why...

"I'll make you something warm to drink." The raven-haired guy stood up straight and went to turn on the kettle in the kitchen, that was in front of the main room.

When he came back to the room with two cups of tea, he saw the brunet staring at him from far, still having the blanket wrapped on him.

"Le... Levi..." he smiled slightly and fell on the couch unconscious, leaving Levi shocked.


	2. Duo

'How does he know my name?' the raven-haired guy sat on the other sofa that was in front of a mysterious guy. But he couldn't get any information or learn about the situation - the brunet was sleeping peacefully, sometimes still shivering and hugging the blankets, but his small dreamy smile never left his face, making Levi wonder if he's actually asleep.

Not having a better idea and since the stranger (or at least how he thought) was in his home, the photographer got his laptop from the table, put the SD card into it and started looking trough the photos that he took in this day's event. Soon after picking the best ones, he started fixing them up and putting effects.

'His voice...' the guy remembered the brunet mentioning Levi's name. 'somehow it's so familiar, but from where?.. I don't remember seeing him before...'

He took his cup of tea and sipped while editing the photos, sometimes glancing at the boy. After a while he closed his eyes for a second to rest them from intense work in front of a computer but ended up falling asleep with a laptop still on his lap.   
He woke up when the sunlight was already touching his eyelids and... With a feeling as he was watched. When he opened his eyes, he saw another male sitting in lotus pose, still wrapped in a blanket and staring straight into photographer's soul.

"Morning?" Levi asked, a bit confused.

"H-hi, Levi..." the brunet whispered and hid his face with a blanket.

"How do you know my name?" the shorty put the laptop on the couch and walked towards the male after asking the question that was killing him softly from the inside.

"Don't you remember me?" the brunet now looked at Levi sadly, his lips trembling visibly. "It's me, Eren... Jeagerbomb, as you would call me..." he blinked and took a deep breath. "I'm that boy from after school activities... We both went to dance and art classes together until you finished school..."

The reality hit Levi right into his face when he heard the nickname that he gave to Eren so many years ago. That boy... He remembered how he would help the younger boy dealing with bullies, especially Horseface, as the brunet referred to that guy (Levi still didn't know the real name of Eren's enemy), while Eren helped the raven-haired one financially. 

Levi remembered one evening in school. They were both in a small art classroom, working on their drawings carefully. It was already dark outside, but it seemed that both guys didn't care.

"Eren, Levi, the hour of activity ended, you can go home already." The teacher said, looking at both young males, busy with their works.

"Can we stay here for an extra hour, Mr. Pixis? Pretty please?" Eren looked at the old man with ocean green puppy eyes, that probably no one could ever resist.

"Alright, alright." the bold man smiled, taking his long coat from the teacher's closet. "I will leave the keys on the desk, but don't stay too late."

"We won't." the brunet answered excitedly, glancing at the short guy in front of him, that was very into his drawing.

When there were only both boys left and only the sound of a freeze outside was being heard, Eren sighed sadly, continuing drawing and glancing at Levi, that was sitting in front of him, drawing a landscape with Renaissance palace and galloping horse riders."That's a shame, that after a few months you already finish school, Levi..."

"Why shame?" the short male looked up at the brunet.

"We... Um... Hang out in this art studio for three years now, same with the dance classes... It'll be so strange without you. Or maybe you'll still come after university classes? Right, Levi? You will come there to hang out, right?"

"Maybe..." Levi sighed and stopped drawing for a second, now just looking at the horse riders that he just drew. He knew that he won't come. He knew that his dream university was in Berlin, which was way further than Dresden is. But he knew, that he can't handle the sadness in the younger boy's face. "When you'll finish school, it will be easier for us to hang out, don't you think?"

"Easy for you to say while you're a senior and I'm only the ninth grader." Eren pouted and, when Levi didn't seem to show any reaction in his usual expressionless face, the brunet took a deep breath and smiled falsely. "Well... If something happens, there, have it." he picked up his drawing and gave it to his older friend.

Levi looked shocked at the drawing. It was a well-detailed portrait of him, drawn with pencils and watercolors. the lips and eyes were the ones that had most of the shading and work done. He was even pictured with a Archaic smile, which also surprised him - he never smiled or gave a crooked grin to someone, but the drawing probably showed how Eren sees him. 

"Wow..." the only word left the black-haired guy's lips.

"What do you think, Levi?"

"It's beautiful..." the twelfth grader sighed, not taking his eyes from the drawing for several seconds and when he looked up, he saw Eren grinning widely ears to ears.

But then Levi was slapped back into a reality. After four years the same brunet, the same sweet young male was sitting on photographer's couch. 

His pale skin decorated with bruises.

His crooked smile and trembling lips.

His eyes obscured and watery.

His cheeks soaked in sour tears.

"You promised not to leave..." he spoke softly with hoarse voice.


	3. Tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uni is kicking my ass so I'm writing to calm down but I have no idea what

Now Eren was older. The wounds on his body were not the ones that would be after his fight with Horseface or other bullies. And such a broken smile wouldn't mess his face. He wouldn't look so given up.

"What happened to you?" Levi kneeled in front of a boy to see his face better, putting his palm on the male's knee carefully.

"M-Me?" Eren seemed to get lost and hid more under the blanket, avoiding an eye contact with his long-lost friend.

Levi knew that something has happened. Maybe something sad. Or maybe something traumatizing, what photographer expected the least. But Eren didn't seem like being up for a talk about that. He didn't want to be brought to the hospital, which was one of the weird things. After some longer thinking Levi started feeling a bit guilty for leaving the boy alone in Dresden, without even saying goodbye, because he knew how hard it'll be to say it.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Levi asked, trying not to talk about what happened yesterday.

Eren shook his head. The shorty sighed and went to the kitchen anyways, turning the kettle on and then starting to prepare the pancakes. The guy, wrapped in the blanket, turned his head towards the kitchen and sighed.

"You don't need to, Levi..." he whined and sniffed, wiping the tears away with a corner of a blanket.

"If Jeagerbomb won't eat pancakes, Mr. Lovi will have to make you some ravioli." Levi said in a sing-sang voice, trying to cheer up the poor boy.

He made the boy snort slightly, but soon it led to the sad whine.

'Damnit...' Levi thought in his mind and sighed, not knowing what to do. "Eren, if a situation is that bad, we at least have to go to the police station."

"No. He told me, that if I'll tell anyone about it, he will find me and do the same what he did to my Mother."

"Who?"

There was a silence for some time. Then Levi heard plain footsteps of a boy with a blanket on his head coming from behind.

"My father." He whispered.

Levi turned around to face Eren but had to look up, since the brunet was way taller than him.

"You can tell me about the situation. I won't tell nor the police or take you to the hospital." The black-haired guy said in a serious tone and, when Eren opened his mouth to speak again, Levi added. "Don't bring up me moving to Berlin thing again, Jeager. I studied here, finished, came back and now I'm here again."

Eren bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly, trembling like a small puppy in winter, left outside by his owner.

"He killed my Mother, Levi..." Eren said in a soft voice, but it sounded so sad and broken. "He killed her... He pushed her hard to the sharp angle of the wall, she hit it with her head and..." his voice cracked.

Levi put the frying pan down, turned off the fire and, after turning around, he hugged the boy tightly, driven by a strange instinct, that he never felt before. No more questions have left his lips.

"And because I shouted, he hit me multiple times as well..." Eren mumbled, leaning into Levi's hug. "after he warned me and before he could do something more to me, I ran away from home... I feel guilty for not stopping him."

"Don't say that, Eren." Levi exhaled loudly through his mouth while stroking the other's hair. "If you did that, maybe it would have cost a live of yours too."

"But..."

"No buts."

Now Eren stayed silent, enjoying a warm feeling of being safe in Levi's arms. Only now he realized how much did he missed the warmth of a shorter guy, that feeling of being protected and safe, which he didn't felt when he was around his father.

"Thank you, Raven..." the brunet murmured, mentioning the nickname of his older friend. "Sorry for putting my problems on you and acting like an immature little boy."

"It's okay." Levi said and kept going through his thoughts. But one of them didn't leave the guy's mind – 'I must help him. I must protect him'. "Eren, you can stay in my place as long as you want."

"You don't need to..."

"I left you alone for four damn years and I'm not leaving you this time." Levi let go off the other male and looked.

All of this sounded like an old soap opera, Levi admitted it, but he knew, that he must help for such a broken soul. Do something that he missed doing a few years ago. 

Somewhere after a midday the photographer curled up in his bed and continued editing the photos on his laptop. He got a few e-mails about his photos being officially published in the magazine and got an invitation to photography contest. Eren, on the other hand, acted like a lost puppy, not even leaving his older friend out of his sight, having a paranoia on idea, that something bad would happen in any step.

"Do you like your job, Raven?" the brunet asked, now laying down on his stomach in bed near Levi's legs and putting the blanket on both of them.

"Eren, I literally do my hobby for a living." Levi answered, not taking his eyes from the computer screen.

"Oh... lucky you."

"Don't talk in that tone." Raven looked from the screen to see the brunet, that just put his head on the bed and looked at the wall. "Hard times will fade away and you'll be able to seek for your dream. It's a cliche to say that, but I'm telling it honestly."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course."

Eren kept looking at the wall and playing with a corner of a blanket nervously. Though he wanted to believe in shorty's words. He wanted to finally get rid of paranoia and anxiety. He wanted this nightmare to end. He wanted to avoid suicidal thoughts, that really were trying to enter his mind.

"Levi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a pencil and a sheet of paper?"

Without any other word, Levi picked up an old sketchbook from his bed table and gave it to him with HB and 4B pencils. Then continued his work, but sometimes taking a look at the brunet that started drawing, glancing Levi. 'He's probably drawing me again' the photographer thought and didn't interrupt Eren, seeing him so focused and relaxed by doing art that always calmed the hot-headed boy down.   
After some time Eren broke the silence by asking for a blue pencil. Levi gave one for him and now felt really curious on what was he drawing.

"Okay, it's just a sketch, so don't criticize too much..." Eren put his drawing materials down, looked at the paper and after some moments handed it to Levi, avoiding an eye contact.

The drawing made Levi speechless. He saw himself in semi-realistic style with eyes closed and... two wings on his back, one of them white, another one sky blue.It seemed that Eren suffers chaos inside of his mind, but the drawing itself was full of harmony, which was hard to describe.

"What's the meaning of it?" Raven asked, still surprised how good the drawing was, especially from a boy in this kind of mental condition. 

"Ah, it's the way I see you." Eren smiled shyly, looking down. Just like he often was, when he was around Levi. "I see you as a guardian angel."


	4. Quattuor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no action because I don't feel like writing while final exams are kicking my ass right before birthday and holidays

Photographs open doors into the past,   
but they also allow a look into the future.  
\- Sally Mann  
_______________________________

Levi was shocked. His guardian angel... this thought made the raven-haired guy both surprised and confused.

"Pretty unexpected, isn't it?" Eren asked with a sad smile on his face. "Even when you were gone, I still felt as if your scent was with me, every time I faced problems and solved them. The thought of you always helped me to cope with that."

"It sounds creepy in one way, you know." Levi glanced at the boy and then back at the drawing, touching the wing part carefully with his fingertips. "as if yandere would talk here or someone like that."

Eren laughed softly at Levi's words, letting the sound of his voice leave his lips instead of the tears, that wanted to form in his eyes again - little does the photographer know that the brunet liked him from the start, from the first moment when Raven entered the classroom. Or maybe even more than liked. The brunet was always feeling as if he was attached to Levi like with some sort of a string of fate that didn't let to leave him without feeling anxious, but Levi... Levi seemed to miss this kind of connection.

The short guy noticed that something was off but couldn't tell what. He felt upset about seeing Eren like that, so he put the laptop down and lifted the blanket, now putting it in a way, that it would cover Eren from his shoulders to toes. The feeling of guilt and remorse strike his heart, making him want to get his words back which was impossible. Words are not a bird - if you let them out of your lip cage, you can't get it back.

"Don't take it in a wrong way." Levi spoke, looking his upset friend right into his watery eyes. "I was just surprised by all of this. But have in mind, that now I'll protect you, not your thought of me." He whispered and stroked Eren's back, that was covered with a blanket. "I promise."

Eren nodded slowly and put his head down on his hands, now closing eyes and staying silent with a pencil still in his hands.

'If you understood the feelings that were worrying me the most, Levi. If you just understood.'

Only in the afternoon Levi managed to drag Eren outside to at least take a walk and clear up their minds in a fresh air of a summer breeze after giving him some bigger clothes that he had in the closet for some reason. Levi's apartment was near the Old Town of Dresden, so they didn't have to walk a lot to reach the most fascinating places of a city. They went trough the small street full of restaurants for tourists, then climbed up the stairs to the side from the church, near the park and Academy of Arts. They stopped near the edge, where the other side of the city was in its beauty. Some ships were sailing in the river of Elbe full of tourists, the other part of the city after crossing the river was full of old monumental buildings, that were surrounded by the big trees.

Levi started taking some photos of one of the bridges, with his eye near the camera. Click. Click. One by another the view of a city on the other side of Elbe was saved in the camera's screen.

"You will call me weird for that, but..." Eren put his elbows on the railing, enjoying the beautiful landscape. "Even though I'm an adult now, I'm in this place for the first time."

"Really? And how is it?"

"Yeah... And it's beautiful..." Eren smiled softly and closed eyes, enjoying the moment without being interrupted by his father, that reminded him of a tragedy, and a short guy with camera, that saved him from that disaster.

Click. Click.

"I never knew that you are that photogenic." Levi talked, now looking at his camera's screen, where the photos of a taller boy have appeared.

"Hm?" Eren opened his eyes and looked at the other male.

"Just look by yourself." Levi walked near Eren and showed him the screen. "You could make a good model for my portfolio."

The brunet leaned closer to his friend and put his chin on Levi's shoulder. Levi seemed to ignore that action and the slight blush forming on Eren's face, so he just waited for his reaction.

"Whoa..." those were the only words that left Eren's lips for a few moments. "It actually looks cool... But doesn't my nose look weird from this angle?"

"Don't talk shit, Eren, your nose is cute."

"Okay..." the brunet didn't lift the chin from Levi's shoulder and glanced at Levi's face, feeling happy for being able to be that close to his beloved friend. "Do you want me to pose for you?"

"I thought you knew that the best photos are taken when someone's acting naturally and ignoring the camera." Levi mumbled.

"Ahh, sorry." Eren looked down embarrassed stepping back and playing with the hoodie's sleeves that Levi gave to him.

Click. Click. Click.

"What the fuck, you look good even when you're embarrassed." the brunet heard a comment from Levi, that was looking at the screen again, holding camera in front of his face. Levi's voice was harsh, but Eren knew, that the shorty is not mad at him.

"Well, a talented photographer can make any object in the photo look nice."

"Smooth." Levi mumbled without looking at his friend.


	5. Quinque.

The brunette seemed to act weird to Levi. He seemed to be lost in thoughts most of the time and when Levi would ask him something, Eren would react as if he didn't hear and would be flying in his daydreaming thoughts. For the past week, the photographer tried comforting his long-lost friend, trying to make him happier, gave shelter in his flat, treated with candies and movies, but Eren seemed to be brightening up only when Levi was by his side. Talking to that short male was the only way to forget about the thoughts of Grisha, his father, who was probably putting him in danger.

"I'm going to work; do you want to join me and accompany me?" Levi asked Eren one very early morning in the end of the week, stepping in the room where the boy was curled up in bed under the thick bedsheets.

"Hmmmhhh so early..." Eren mumbled as he hid his face with a squeal when Levi opened the curtains, making the sun blind his eyes.

"Come on, you're coming back to school on Monday, get back to the habit of waking up early, sleepyhead." Levi tried to talk softly but cringed at that. "You didn't step outside since the day we went to the Old Town."

"Okay, okay..." Eren was easily defeated by another male and got out of bed with a small yawn. His long brown hair was a big mess, almost like a bird nest. But he looked cute, Levi admitted that. "So... what're the plans, Levi?"

"We need to go to Berlin first, there will be a photoshoot in church, then further from city a photoshoot on horses and then photos of the party. Luckily, they will pay extra for fuel and let us stay overnight." The short male answered while fixing Eren's 'bird nest', making it look neat.

"Oh. Are they paying you well?" Eren asked before purring at the touch.

"Quite enough. Do you remember Mike and Nanaba, the ones from the pair dancing classes? They're the ones that are getting married."

"Really?" the younger one looked with jaw dropped and obviously shocked. "Well, I'm both surprised and not – everyone saw them as a perfect couple.

"Yeah. They invited me as both worker and guest. I asked Mike about bringing you, so he didn't seem to mind it. You'll probably see many familiar faces."

"Probably..." Eren sighed and stood up, looking for his clothes that I bought to him a few days ago and preparing to go to the bathroom.

"Though I hate weddings." Levi said as looked outside trough the window, watching the streets already being busy, full of rushing people with cars and bikes.

"Eh? Why? Aren't they one of the most beautiful events?" the tall male tilted his head, feeling as if he knows his good friend worse than he expected. Or age and time can change people unexpectedly.

"The marrying pair is so happy. They're bonding together, being an unseparated pair. They love each other, they feel something. They have it, love, something, that I can't never have. And it hurts."

Eren bit his lower lip, looking down. Yes, Levi, I know how it hurts to not have Something you want so badly. It hurts. Hurts so badly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He whispered silently. "I'll get ready in a few minutes..." with that, Eren went out of a room.

Levi didn't wait longer and went to pack his camera, a small gift for the married couple. It seemed as if his friend got even sadder than before when he heard the last words of Levi that left his lips. And he couldn't understand why.

The time of driving seemed like eternity. The strange tension didn't leave two guys at all. Only when the photographer turned on the radio, both seemed to start relieving.

"So... how are the things with friends? Made some new ones in the last grade?" Levi spoke up, watching the half empty road of highway.

"Fucked up probably. Mikasa and Armin are the only ones that didn't leave my side yet.

"Why so?" Levi glanced at the guy who got his shoes off, put his legs on the seat and hugged his knees.

"Probably because I'm too hot-headed for some people to tolerate." Eren shrugged.

"You? Hot-headed? I remember you being like that before but seeing you this week... you look very calm." Levi commented and looked back at the road, seeing the dark clouds forming up and hiding the brightness of sun.

"Well, I do communicate with people in different ways. Like, seeing your expression full of apathy, my guts just couldn't get emotional in front of you."

"You used to show your anger and emotional state in front of me. But suddenly you don't as if you turned shy around me out of nowhere."

"Just forget about it..." Eren leant his forehead on the window, leaving white foggy marks on it because of breathing trough the mouth. "I always had problems with keeping friendships, you know that." he added and started drawing flowers with his finger, looking tiredly.

"True. But I have the same situation. But I don't care much, it's better to have less but true friends, instead of having piles of fake ones and... just being a friend whore in general. Judging people by the number of friends is just one heavy shit."

"You love mentioning shits everywhere, don't you?" Eren giggled and chuckled even more when Levi reached his head and ruffled hair while keeping an eye on the road, that seemed not to be changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many dialogues lol. the next chapter will be more descriptive.


End file.
